Confusion amoureuse
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Akashi et Furihata était un couple des plus heureux. Seulement la rencontre entre Seirin et Rakuzan aura provoqué un nouvel échange de personnalité chez le rouge. Si le retour du "véritable" Akashi en réjouit plus d'un, ce n'est pas le cas de Furihata qui pense avoir perdu celui qu'il aimait.


Hello :) me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur ce couple que j'aime tant. Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais le publier mais malheureusement, j'ai été touché par ce qu'il y a de pire pour les auteurs: l'absence d'imagination. Bref, j'ai réussis à la retrouvée et j'espère que ça valait le coup de le publier xD Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kouki n'avait pas vu Akashi. Non pas qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, d'ailleurs il lui manquait énormément mais ce qui s'était passé pendant le match… cette soirée-là avait bouleversé sa vie. Il se rappelait précisément de chaque secondes durant laquelle « il disparut ». Kagami et Kuroko étaient parvenus à le contrer, chose que personne pas même Murasakibara avait réussis. Cela avait un tel impact sur lui, qu'un nouvel échange de personnalité avait eu lieu. Le fait que le « véritable Akashi » - d'après Kuroko – était revenu, avait soulagée et même rendu heureux les membres de la génération des miracles. Mais pour Kouki, il avait simplement l'impression que celui qu'il aimait n'était plus ici, qu'il n'existait plus. Une pensée qui l'avait profondément fait mal au point qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

Durant la soirée pour fêter la victoire de Seirin, Furihata était venu parce que Kawahara et Fukuda avaient insisté pour qu'il vienne mais durant toute la fête, il avait été absent. Kuroko Tetsuya avait informé Akashi de la situation mais ce dernier ne savait pas comment agir. Il avait peur d'apparaître comme un imposteur aux yeux de Kouki. Même en cours, le brun n'était plus concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et il avait même émit le souhait d'arrêter au moins temporairement le basket-ball. La nouvelle était rapidement arrivée au rouge.

On était vendredi en fin d'après-midi, Furihata était de mauvaise humeur. Il en avait marre des cours, marre des gens, marre de tout. La colère avait pris le dessus sur la tristesse. Aujourd'hui, comme presque toujours, une fille était venu le voir pour lui demander un service, chose que Kouki ne parvenait jamais à refuser. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de le penser, il savait qu'on profitait de lui et de sa gentillesse mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. D'ailleurs, Akashi avait eu vent de ce manège et avait dit à son petit ami que s'il n'apprenait pas à dire non, il s'en chargerait lui-même. Voulant absolument éviter ça, il avait d'abord essayé de refuser en se justifiant auprès de la jeune fille qui s'était mise alors à le faire culpabiliser. La seconde qui avait suivi, Kouki avait accepté. Mais bien évidement, il avait menti à Akashi en lui disant qu'il était parvenu à lui dire non. Cependant aujourd'hui, la mauvaise humeur de Kouki avait eu raison de sa gentillesse. Maintenant, toute la classe savait que ce que Fukada voulait dire par « mauvais au réveil ».

Comme d'habitude, il était sorti le dernier. Mais aujourd'hui, ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendus en prétextant devoir rentrer au plus vite tous les deux. Il trouvait ça bizarre mais au final, il s'en fichait. Il marchait tranquillement vers le portail de l'établissement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se focalisent sur une chevelure rouge. Il fut attiré inconsciemment vers la personne qu'il savait être Akashi. Il aurait pu partir sans se faire remarquer puisque celui-ci parlait au téléphone, le dos tourné à lui. Mais il avait envie de le voir.

Il arriva à sa hauteur. Akashi, sentant une présence derrière lui, se retourna. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Kouki. Il adressa une dernière parole au destinataire de l'appel téléphonique avant de raccrocher.

« Bonjour, Kouki. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Sa manière de parler n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours formulée de manière soutenue bien qu'il se permettait tout de même de le tutoyer.

« Je-je vais bien, merci » se contenta de répondre Furihata.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de mensonges mais il ne voulait pas dire la vérité et encore moins pour lui dire que la raison de son mal être était justement lui.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il timidement

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, je suis inquiet.

\- Inquiet ? A propos de quoi ?

\- C'est une drôle de question sachant que tu connais la réponse Kouki. Tu m'évites depuis la finale. Tu refuses catégoriquement de me voir.

\- Ce n'est pas que je refuse de te voir …

\- Alors pourquoi ? C'est à cause de « ça » ? »

Kouki regardait par terre, ne voulant croiser les yeux rouges de son petit ami.

« Viens, nous allons en parler ailleurs, ici nous attirons l'attention. »

Akashi posa une main sur l'une des épaules de Furihata puis l'incita à le suivre. Le brun se mit à le suivre sans savoir s'il avait raison de faire ça. Il savait qu'il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre régler cette histoire. Mais il avait peur que la discussion prenne un tournant qu'il ne voulait pas. Car après tout, ce n'était plus le même Seijuro, il n'avait peut-être aucun sentiment à son égard et s'il avait l'intention de le quitter ? L'idée angoissa Kouki.

Tout en marchant, ils s'étaient aventurés vers le marché de noël. Akashi lui-même se surprenait à s'être dirigé par ici. Ils trouvèrent un banc où ils se posèrent.

Après quelques secondes, Furihata porta son regard sur le rouge. Il se tenait comme d'habitude. Dans son comportement, rien ne laissait prévoir un quelconque dédoublement de la personnalité. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à déceler la moindre différence. Ne voulait-il pas voir ces différences ou est-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas assez Seijuro pour les déceler ?

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, je veux que nous parlions de mon changement de personnalité sur le terrain. Est-ce que tu me détestes Kouki ? »

Cette question avait pris de court Furihata. Est-ce qu'il détestait cet Akashi-là ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. En réalité, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son amour mais est-ce qu'il considérait cet Akashi-là comme responsable ?

« Est-ce à cause de toi qu'il est parti ? »

Aucune réponse n'arriva. Le brun était conscient d'avoir posé une question délicate et même idiote. Car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, cet Akashi était celui considéré comme le véritable. Furihata ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être redevenu « lui-même ».

« Oui. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est parti. Il est une partie de moi. Lui et moi nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne.

\- Je sais qu'il est en toi mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que vous n'êtes pas les mêmes personnes.

\- A la base, il est intervenu car il était plus fort que moi. Il était plus à même d'être à la hauteur des autres membres de la Génération des miracles. Mais sinon, nous sommes bien les même personne avec seulement quelques différences. L'un influe toujours sur l'autre. Par exemple, je suis celui qui est tombé amoureux de toi en premier et c'est parce que je t'aimais qu'il s'est mis à éprouver les mêmes sentiments. Nous ne pouvons-nous dissocier. De plus, j'ai les mêmes souvenirs que lui, je me rappelle de notre mise en couple, de notre premier baiser et de notre première fois. Mais aussi ce que tu aimes comme le basket, les mangas, manger et ton chat Murasame qui est une véritable terreur. »

Furihata ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait entendu dire que les personnes victimes de trouble de la personnalité ne se souvenaient pas des événements intervenus lorsqu'elles étaient en « sommeil ». Mais Akashi lui avait dit ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

« C'est compliqué, finit par répondre le brun.

\- En effet, même moi je ne comprends pas vraiment mon cas, admit Akashi, alors quel est ta réponse ?

\- Réponse à quoi ? »

Durant quelques secondes, Furihata avait cru voir une expression de surprise sur le visage de l'autre garçon mais très vite, l'amusement la remplaça.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu me détestais.

\- Ah ? Je ne pense pas. Après tout, je trouve beaucoup de similitudes entre vous deux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en pensant comme ça…

\- Tu le remplaces ?

\- Oui »

Akashi soupira.

« Pourtant, il n'y a pas d'alternative. Si tu ne peux pas t'habituer à moi, alors nous ne pourrons pas être un couple. »

Les paroles du rouge eurent un effet glacial chez Furihata. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec lui, il était juste perdu. A cet instant, il se demanda si celui qui avait été son copain jusqu'ici aurait dit la même chose. Il avait envie de dire que non, l'autre Akashi ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir rompre avec lui. Mais il ne connaissait pas réellement celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il devait être au moins sur d'une chose :

« Avant de te répondre, je veux savoir quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Je me demande parfois si tu m'écoutes Kouki, je t'ai dit que j'étais celui qui était tombé amoureux de toi en premier. Alors oui, je t'aime. »

Tout en souriant, Seijuro frotta les cheveux de son amant qui se mit à rire. L'air de rien, ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » finit-il par conclure.

Il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait toujours une once de doute. Soudain son ventre se mis à gargouiller lorsqu'une très bonne odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda le rouge

\- Oui je dois avouer que j'ai un petit creux. »

Le couple se leva et s'approcha du stand de nourriture de plus proche. Ils regardèrent ensemble les différents produits proposés jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux interpelle Kouki. Une vendeuse se présenta à eux, leur demandant s'ils avaient choisis.

« Nous vous prendrons une crêpe au nutella et des chichis s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune femme commença à préparer la crêpe sous les yeux de deux garçons. Ce fut au bout d'une minute voire deux qu'elle leur tendit la nourriture. Ils la remercièrent avant de s'éloigner.

« Veux-tu en goûter ? demanda Seijuro qui avait remarqué que son amoureux regardait intensément les chichis.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. »

Akashi approcha l'un d'eux près de la bouche de Kouki qui l'ouvrit automatiquement avant de croquer. Ce fut au tour du brun de proposer un morceau de sa collation.

« Tu es mignon, mais ça ira. Tu n'en a pas beaucoup. »

Voyant la mine triste qu'affichait son copain, Seijuro se pencha pour prendre un morceau. Ils entrèrent dans la fête. Ils firent plusieurs manèges mais aussi des jeux où il est possible de gagner un prix. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Kouki aperçu un stand de tir où il pouvait gagner un jeu qu'il voulait depuis longtemps mais il avait préféré choisir autre chose pour noël. Il se mit alors à jouer mais il n'arrivait pas à viser les ballons. Soudain Seijuro fronça les sourcils.

« Attends laisse-moi faire »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le rouge parvienne à tous les avoir. Furihata le remercia verbalement afin de ne pas s'afficher. Une fois que le brun entra en possession de son « cadeau », ils continuèrent leur petite promenade. Puis le couple aperçut au loin une tête familière qui était de profit par rapport à eux. Les cheveux bleus clairs ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité du garçon. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils virent Aomine Daiki avec Kagami Taiga le rejoindre et lui donner quelque chose. Sûrement un objet qu'ils avaient gagnés en jouant à l'un des stands. Furihata se demandait s'il pouvait proposer à Akashi de les rejoindre, ayant peur qu'il le prenne mal.

« Veux-tu les rejoindre ? Finit par demander Akashi.

Kouki hocha positivement la tête en signe d'accord. A croire que le rouge avait entendu ses pensées. Ils essayèrent de les rattraper mais il y avait de plus en plus de monde et ils avaient du mal à les suivre. Pour ne rien arranger, le groupe d'ami avançait très vite au point qu'ils finirent par les perdre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, intervient Seijuro, allons ailleurs. Ici, il y a trop de monde. »

Le couple se dirigea dans un des nombreux parcs de la ville, peu fréquentés à cause des festivités. C'est alors qu'ils virent les trois autres garçons assis sur un banc, Kuroko au milieu. D'où ils arrivaient, Akashi et Furihata n'étaient pas visibles ce qui les arrangea énormément quand ils virent Aomine embrassant le passeur. Kouki se figea, il ne s'y attendait pas contrairement à Akashi qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre. En effet, il avait toujours eu des doutes concernant les sentiments entre ces deux-là.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? demanda le brun.

\- Nous devrions les laisser tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent que d'autres soit au courant.

\- Mais et Kagami ? Il doit bien être au courant puisqu'il est à côté d'eux.

\- Sûrement mais lorsqu'ils voudront que nous le sachions, ils viendront nous le dire. Pendant ce temps, nous devons garder le secret Kouki.

\- Bien évidemment, je le sais bien mais … qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Ne comprenant pas ce qui avait fait réagir Kouki, Seijuro regarda une nouvelle fois vers le groupe lorsqu'une toute autre scène s'offrait à lui. Cette fois c'était au tour de Kagami d'embrasser Kuroko. Il devait bien l'avouer, ce coup-là en revanche, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne pensait pas que le joueur fantôme pourrait « se donner » à deux garçons et quant à Daiki, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de « partager », il le voyait plutôt du genre jaloux.

« Ils-ils sont tous les trois ensembles ? Questionna Kouki qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il se pourrait bien.

\- Mais ça veut dire que … qu'ils le font tous les trois ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit le capitaine de Rakuzan qui avait envie de rire face à l'expression qu'affichait son copain.

\- Je me demande comment ils font … non en fait, je ne veux rien savoir ! »

Akashi attrapa la main de son petit ami pour l'inciter à le suivre pour retourner à la fête. Si Kouki était une personne peureuse, il était néanmoins d'une très grande curiosité. Mais alors que ce dernier allait le suivre, il le vit piquer un fard.

« Si ça se trouve, ils forcent Kuroko. Il faut l'aider ! »

Akashi réussit à le retenir en serrant davantage sa main dans celle du « chihuahua ».

« Reste ici, ce ne sont pas nos affaires et ne t'en fait pas, Kuroko est consentant. »

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que le capitaine parvint à enlever le trio de l'esprit de Kouki. Rien de mieux que la nourriture pour lui faire tout oublier.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, Furihata avait dû appeler ses parents pour les prévenir qu'ils resteraient à l'hôtel mais c'est sans réelle surprise qu'il apprit par sa mère que son petit ami leurs avaient déjà demandé la permission et ses affaires pour la nuit. Akashi l'avait amené à un restaurant proposant de très bons plats. Encore un point commun avec son autre personnalité, celle-ci refusait d'aller manger dans un restaurant qui ne proposait pas une certaine qualité. Ensuite, il prévoyait toujours un hôtel car il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la famille de son petit ami et puis, il aimait lui offrir le luxe de temps en temps. Il vit Seijuro tâter le matelas du lit pour vérifier qu'il était assez moelleux pour lui qui n'aimait pas dormir sur un lit trop dur. Cela le fit sourire de voir qu'il se souvenait de ce détail. Pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas pouvoir les différencier, il ne savait pas si c'était un mal ou un bien.

Voilà qu'il recommandait à se prendre la tête avec ça.

« Que se passe-t-il Kouki ? Tu penses encore à Kuroko ? Ou peut-être à ma seconde personnalité ? »

Furihata répondit oui par le biais de sa tête, cela fit soupirer Akashi qui le prit alors dans ses bras.

« Pardon, fit Kouki

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un petit moment quand Akashi décida de rompre l'étreinte.

« Nous devrions prendre notre douche … ou notre bain, si tu préfères.

\- Je voudrais bien un bain »

Seijuro alla préparer la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il appela son petit ami. Il entra en premier pour ensuite laisser l'autre garçon se mettre devant lui, dos contre torse.

Kouki posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami, qui embrassa ses cheveux. Il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing qu'il avait vu dans l'un des placards et la tendit à Seijuro.

« Tu peux me laver les cheveux ? »

Le capitaine saisit la bouteille en s'assurant de quoi il s'agissait avant de mettre du savon sur les cheveux bruns. Il massa la tête du garçon qui se détendit complètement, le traitement lui faisant le plus grand bien. Après quelques minutes de massage, il lui rinça les cheveux et les secha au maximum. C'est alors que Kouki tenta de se retourner pour se retrouver à genoux devant son copain. Il attrapa un gant, le plongea dans l'eau remplit de savon puis s'appliqua à le passer sur le cou, les bras, le torse et enfin le ventre de Seijuro qui se laissa faire. Ce dernier attrapa à son tour un autre gant pour s'occuper de son petit ami. Ils se nettoyèrent mutuellement en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Soudain, Kouki piqua un autre fard lorsqu'il senti la main de son petit ami qui s'aventurait entre ses jambes.

« Il faut bien nettoyer cette partie-là aussi, mon poussin » dit le possesseur de la main traîtresse.

Furihata sourit alors qu'il approchait sa propre main vers l'entrejambe d'Akashi, qui eut un sourire encore plus machiavélique. Celui l'attira alors soudainement contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains dans son dos tout en le caressant. Voulant prendre l'initiative, Kouki cessa le baiser pour s'attaquer au cou et à la clavicule du meneur le plus redouté dans le basket japonais. Mais alors qu'il leva son regard pour observer Akashi, il crut voir des iris rouge et or. Il se redressa brusquement pour s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, les yeux de Seijuro étaient toujours rouges. Ce dernier le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Kouki ? »

L'appelé secoua doucement sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées néfastes qui le faisait halluciner.

« Ce n'est rien » dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur la bouche du rouge et de poser ensuite sa tête contre son torse.

Il sentit une main venir caresser son dos tout en traçant des cercles ou des zigzags.

« Tu es fatigué ?

\- Oui

\- Douchons-nous alors et allons au lit »

Kouki se leva avec peine car il avait peur de glisser puis ce fut au tour de Seijuro. Il alluma l'eau et la laissèrent couler le long de leurs corps pour enlever toute trace de savon. Le rouge fut le premier à sortir de la baignoire avec une serviette autour de la hanche. Malgré la situation, Furihata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le corps magnifique de son petit-ami. A côté de lui, il faisait vraiment minable.

Une fois sec et en pyjama, ils allèrent dans la chambre. Akashi alla rejoindre son copain dans le lit après qu'il ait été cherché son livre du soir.

« Sei, tu restes demain ?

\- Je partirais demain en fin d'après-midi. »

Kouki soupira, il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps en compagnie de son petit-ami, ils ne se voyaient pas autant qu'ils le voulaient malheureusement.

« Mais nous nous verrons pendant les vacances, enfin si tu le veux bien entendu.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Le plus petit se mit à bailler, considérant que le brun devait vraiment être fatigué, Seijuro décida de poser son livre et de donner un baiser à Kouki avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ce dernier se blotti contre le corps chaud de son copain pour laisser peu à peu le sommeil le gagner. Mais alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir et parce qu'il faisait noir, il ne pouvait voir l'iris gauche de Seijuro avoir une légère lueur dorée.

* * *

Alors qu'en est-il ? :) Je pense que j'aurais foutu les boules à pas mal de lectrice pour le coup du lemon foireux xD Mais que voulez vous, on n'y peut rien, je suis irrécupérable :) D'ailleurs, si jamais je ne publie rien d'ici là, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël :)


End file.
